


His Butler, and England Itself

by Pastaismymasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ciel and sebby aren't exactly in a relationship but maybe france and england will be???, Crossover, Honestly I don't even know what this is going to be, Humor, I'm kind of just making this up as I go, M/M, Suspense/mystery i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaismymasta/pseuds/Pastaismymasta
Summary: A Black Butler and Hetalia crossover!!!Sebastian and Ciel get sent on a mission by the Queen as per usual, except something is different this time. Who is this man she insists on accompanying them? If she is making this much of a fuss about him joining, then how serious and dangerous is this mission? And what is this man capable of?





	1. Strange Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've written in a while. So if I suck, sorry.
> 
> Also, since I'm American and almost every character in this story is British, I'm just going to use British spelling. Apologies if I mistake to spell something in proper English. Okay, on with the story!

The snow outside the Phantomhive Manor glistened in pure white. Ciel stared and gazed at it through his big window. He then felt a shiver up his spine and wrapped his arms around himself. It was cold. Too cold for his liking. "Sebastian." He called out. He didn't even have to raise his voice, for he knew his butler was going to come. And he did. Said butler entered the room where Ciel was residing and positioned himself in a bow. "Yes, master?" He said calmly.

Ciel didn't even bother to face him, he just continued to stare outside his window. "I'm cold. Make me some tea." He answered in monotone.

"As you wish, master." The butler responded with a soft but obviously insincere smile and stood straight up. He then walked out the door and over to the kitchen.

Ciel let out a sigh and sat down in his comfortable pure leather chair that was way too big for him. He drummed his fingers on his desk and waited. The Brit felt himself getting colder by the second. What was taking so long? Did Sebastian intend for him to get sick? He scoffed. So far it's been one minute, way too long for his liking. Ciel was going to get hypothermia if this kept up. And no. He wasn't exaggerating, mind you.

Eventually Sebastian finally came back, pushing a cart of tea brewed to perfection along with Ciel's favourite flavour and just the right amount of sugar. This did not appease Ciel though. "What took you so long?" He frowned.

"My apologies, young master." The demon handed the tea over to his master. "There seems to be a letter from the Queen."

Ciel sipped his tea gracefully before responding. "The Queen?" He sighed. "What does she want her guard dog to do now?"

The owner of the estate took the letter from Sebastian and read through it. "She wants us to visit her?" He tossed the letter aside and leaned back against the chair. "I highly doubt that's the case. A simple visit? Yeah, right. There's more than what she's leading on in this letter. But," The teenager took a sip of his tea before finishing his sentence. "I'll indulge her, I guess."

He promptly stood up from his seat and looked the demon in the eyes. "Let's go, Sebastian. We don't want to keep the Queen waiting," He said with a heavy tone of sarcasm, then closed his eyes momentarily and headed out the door, leaving behind his tea. He was done with the drink although it was a bit of a waste since he only drank half of the cup, but oh well. Besides, it's wasn't like Sebastian would say anything. And he didn't. He just replied with a "Yes, young master" and walked alongside the Brit. He stopped walking momentarily when they trotted past Mey-Rin, telling her to clean up the tea that was left. It was obvious that she would break the cup and make a mess though, but c'est la vie.

They got outside after Ciel put on his jacket, well more like Sebastian put it on for him. It irked the boy when he saw that the carriage was already prepared and outside the mansion. Sebastian knew that Ciel would agree and go right away. Damn that demon for anticipating his every action and being correct. Ciel huffed and frowned as he sat down on the luxurious seats inside the carriage.

The ride to inner London wasn't that far at all since they lived in the outskirts of that blasted city. They arrived at the Buckingham palace where Queen Victoria resided eventually and were able to go to her room once they proved to the guards that they were granted permission. Once they entered the room they were greeted with a sight.

The Queen was sitting in fancy chair. Her legs were crossed and an elegant gown draped over them. But that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the man standing beside her. He wored a green suit and didn't have the neatest of hair. Or neatest of eyebrows for that matter. The suit complemented his emerald eyes though, Ciel observed. Even so, why was he here? If this was a mission then wouldn't the three of them have privacy? And if this was an actual simple visit like the letter states, then she would still like to be alone anyways.

"Judging by your face, I understand that you're confused as to why Arthur is here." The lady spoke up.

Arthur? So that was his name. Whatever, he'd forget it in a few minutes anyways. "Yes, your majesty. I am very misunderstood about this endeavor as to why this man is here." Ciel replied, in a way that most boys his age would not. Although he wasn't like most boys his age.

"Well you see, your mission..." Was it even wise to talk about these matters with this Arthur fellow? If it was just a crime that everyone's getting their noses into, then maybe. But if this was a mission involving the supernatural, then that man should not be in this room. "Includes Arthur here."

Ciel widened his eyes. Sebastian was a bit caught off guard as well, but didn't show it. _Him_? Joining Sebastian and Ciel? As if! The aristocrat would never allow someone with eyebrows as big as those to partner up with the two of them. "But, m'lady-"

The monarch interrupted the boy. "I know you want to protest, Ciel, but these are under the Queen's orders. Even _you_ must obey."

Ciel huffed and and crossed his arms with a frown, not giving a damn about etiquette right now. He was going to say a comeback and protest, but Sebastian cut him off before the boy could speak.

"Alright then, Arthur, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you." The demon smiled charmingly and bowed in greeting.

Arthur reciprocated the bow and smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." He then bowed to Ciel. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Ciel didn't bow back, instead he kept his arms crossed and looked away from the man. "Yes. The pleasure is all _yours_." He scoffed.

Arthur gave Ciel a glare at his abrupt rudeness. He hadn't even done anything yet, and he was already given the cold shoulder. What a brat. Even Lovino was kinder when they had met, well, that's a lie actually, but still! It was beyond him as to why Victoria would choose this child as her guard dog. At least his butler was polite.

Ciel looked at Arthur, just to glare at him back. Who did he think he was? Thinking he could just waltz here and join him and Sebastian. No way. It's not like Ciel hadn't team up with anyone, he has, but they were all against his will. And so was this. He was sick and tired of it. He, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl, and Owner of the Funtom Corporation, had been forced into yet another alliance that he had no say of.

So _excuse him_ if he came off a tad bit rude.

"Your majesty," Sebastian spoke up, breaking Ciel and Arthur from their heated glares. "May I ask what the mission you have for us is?"

The two spiteful people wanted to know too, curious. Even Arthur hadn't been informed yet.

"Oh, yes." She smiled, showing off her wrinkled face. "There is an act of treason about to surface. Someone is going to try and assassinate me and take over the kingdom. In my dreams, an angel came about and gave me a warning."

"So, we're supposed to act on an old woman's dream?" Arthur asked with a raised brow as he crossed his arms. A small chuckle emitted from him. "Alright then, Victoria. I'd be my pleasure."

Ciel couldn't believe the disrespect this man was displaying. He dare call the Queen an 'old woman' to her face? And even use her first name? He wanted answers on who Arthur was, now. And what his relationship with the Queen was. And why the hell wasn't she angry? Even going on and chuckling along with him. It was infuriating! The Earl could only say such things behind her back.

"You three all have acted on far less." Her Majesty replied.

"Yes, m'lady. And I assure you we will find the perpetrator and bring him to justice. But I must ask, why is _he_ accompanying us?" Ciel said, practically hissing at the emerald eyed man.

"I could ask you the same thing, brat. I am involved in anything directly threatening my country and Queen." Arthur replied before letting the monarch explain.

"As am I!"

"No. Technically, your specialty is with the Queen and supernatural. Not the country itself."

"Well makes you so entitled that you have the right to protect all of England?"

Victoria cut off the banter and chimed in. "Because he is England."

"What?"

Arthur chuckled and bowed sarcastically before Ciel. "Pleased to meet you. I am England, the United Kingdom, Great Britain. Any of those names will do. But if you'd like, you may refer to me as Arthur Kirkland once we leave these walls."

"Of course..." Sebastian muttered, after being silent for a while.

Ciel huffed. "You've been quiet for a while. What's got you speaking again? Explain who he is now, Sebastian."

The butler cleared his throat. "The reason I was silent was because I was trying to decipher exactly what this Arthur was. His energy is one of an immortal but doesn't have the scent of any other supernatural being I've encountered."

"I wouldn't consider myself much as a supernatural being myself. Although, I have divulged in some magic from time to time. I'm just... the personification of England."

Ciel was confused by all of this. But he didn't disbelieve it. "So... there are other personifications of nations just lying about? Like, there's a France?"

Arthur groaned at the mention of France, rolling his eyes. "Yes, there's a France." He answered. "Sadly..." That last part was mumbled bitterly.

The Queen grew tired of this squabble. "Now that we've gotten our introductions out of the way, go out and find the person plotting this before it's too late."

"Yes, your Majesty." They all three said in unison.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst is headed its way in this chapter, but just a little! Also, this has got a few headcanons about the nations here, so if you don't agree with them, sorry! Either go along with them or read sonething else :)

Ciel, Sebastian, and Arthur--or England, or whatever his name was--were seated on a carriage on the way back to the estate after receiving as much information as they could about the mission. 

Which was basically just the objective of said mission. 

The earl and country were seated next to each other, leaning against the opposite wall in an attempt to be as far away from each other as possible while the demon was sitting across from the two. 

Ciel groaned in frustration. “How are we even supposed to find this person with no damn clues? Just because an old hag had a elderly fever dream. It's probably false anyways.” 

“Even I know you don't believe that last sentence.” Arthur chimed in, the comment causing even more frustration within the Earl. As if the bastard knew him. “As much as I wish it was, it's most likely true, I'd say.” 

This caused Ciel to turn his head and face the nation with a huff. “Well no one asked you to ‘say’ anything at all.”

“And no one asked you to act like a bratty child!” England retorted with glare. 

“How dare you call me a child?” This made the other see red. He absolutely hated being referred to as that word. It seemed to be the only word he was described as, no matter what he did or how mature he was. His age was the only thing to define him. “I'm more mature than most adults in this blasted city!” 

“Well, I'm not like most adults!” 

Before this could escalate even further, Sebastian ended his amused stare of the silly back and forth banter to cut the two off. “Speaking of not being like most, I'm curious about your kind, Mr. Kirkland.”

The two turned their head to face the butler, blinking with widened eyes then straightening themselves out professionally. With Ciel clearing his throat and sitting up, and Arthur tidying his suit and then resting his hands politely on his lap. “Mnh, of course. What would you like to know?” The nation stated. 

Sebastian couldn't help but feel bemused at Arthur and Ciel’s ordeal before him. They both acted more immature around each other; With an old soul being baited into arguing with a small teen and the Earl taking such an offense to someone who also works closely with the Queen. 

“Well, for starters I guess, what exactly is your relationship with the Queen with you being the whole country itself and all?” The demon asked. 

“Oh, well, it's different between countries and rulers. Depending on what they decide to do with us. For me currently, I work as a sort-of advisor of the Queen during diplomatic decisions of the country and I also work of stopping threats within this country or her specifically.” Arthur answered, looking out the window momentarily to see where they were. Victoria was a better ruler than a lot of bosses he had. At least he still had a hand in making decisions for his own country with her, unlike some. She wasn't his favourite, but he didn't really have many. Of course, Elizabeth always had a special place in his heart. 

God, he hated memories.

“Interesting.” Sebastian hummed. “What else do you do?” 

“I participate in wars when I can, mainly very important battles. There are times when I fight with the militia knowing me as England and other times with them knowing me as just Arthur.” It was funny how differently he was treated each time so he often had variety within who he identified as. Humans were indeed something. Sometimes the nation envied them. 

Ciel didn't want to admit it, but he found the man next to him quite intriguing. “You've participated in wars? How was that like?” He blurted out, wanting to know more. 

Arthur didn't mind though. “It was like…” A bitter chuckle escaped from his lips. “Well, the adrenaline rush was great. Plus you get to meet and get close with your own people. The sense of victory is incredible, especially when it's for something you stand for. Seeing civilians rejoice after the hardships of war, why… it's wonderful.” He smiled softly, only for it to fade slightly. “But I guess there's also the bad part as well. There's one to everything, after all. Growing too attached to a human is one of the worst for us nations. Especially if you're at war with them. They either get killed or live till they get old and die before I even age a day. Wars themselves are cruel too… You hear the screams of every people suffering, endure battle scars with attacks on your own land, and face the other nation who you once viewed as a friend, only to battle them for dominance and betray them horribly. And what if you don't win? Then all that suffering would be for nothing and the state would be in worse shape than it had previously fucking been.” His eyes were casted downwards, eyebrows furrowed as he relived some painful memories. His words were spoken softly, almost a murmur, as if during his talking he began to be saying it more to himself than as a response to someone else. 

There was silence the rest of the carriage ride but luckily they were close, soon enough arriving at the estate and getting out. Embarrassed of what he had said, once they arrived inside, Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, we should start searching for clues now, yes?” 

Sebastian caught on to what the other was trying to do and nodded. “Of course. But it seems like we need to postpone it for today,” He replied with a smile. 

Ciel tilted his head at the response. “What ever for?” 

“Did you forget, young master?” 

Before Ciel could even ask ‘forget what?’ there was a familiar squeal in the air that made the Earl become pale. Trotting down the stairs in a frilly dress was none other than his own fiancee, Elizabeth Midford. 

“Ciel!” The lady shouted, running up to said person and tackling him down into a hug. The Earl let out a noise of great discomfort and tried to push his fiancé off as he was stuck onto the ground.

“Oh I missed you so much, Ciel! We're going to have so much fun together! I get to stay the whole weekend, yay!” 

“Lizzie,” Ciel began, remembering that she preferred the nickname. He wasn't one for using them, but she was an exception. “I missed you too, but um, don't you think this is a bit inappropriate? Especially in front of a guest?” The two looked up at Arthur, who was holding back his laughter at the display. 

“Oh, so I'm a guest to you now?”

Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, you are indeed the guest of honour at this estate. And I'm sure with me as the host, you would like me to spend my time hosting and not on the ground, yes?” He gave an expression to the nation that almost seemed like begging, not that he ever would. 

“I really don't mind, Mr. Ciel. Besides, if you can't get a tiny and light, little girl off of you, maybe you should stay on the ground.”

Sebastian couldn't even hold back a chuckle at that, which got a glare sent in his direction.

Ciel just didn't want to shove her off and hurt her, that's all! He was anything but weak, obviously!

But luckily for him, Elizabeth finally got up and straightened her appearance before approaching England. “How rude of me,” She stated, giving a little curtsy before outstretching her hand to him. “I'm Elizabeth Midford. Although, you can call me Lizzie. And you are?” 

Arthur bowed politely and took the outstretched hand, giving it a small peck. “Pleased to meet you, Lizzie. I'm Arthur Kirkland.”

“Nice to meet you too, Artie!” The lady exclaimed with a smile. The nation didn't have it in him to correct the young girl, but wasn't very into the term for him. Someone else already used it for him, much to his dismay.

A gentle clap signaled everyone's attention. “Well, now that everyone has been introduced,” Sebastian began, giving out a charming smile. “How about we have a nice and delicious dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna come up a lot faster than this one did! Sorry about that btw


	3. The First Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Actual plot progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was kind of some filler and what not, to just put out something out while I wrote the next chapter. So here it is!

The night ended as quickly as the day started. Arthur slept in a guest bedroom after dinner while Lizzie slept in hers as well. She decorated it to her liking and refused for anyone else to sleep in there besides herself. With how frequently she visited, Ciel didn't mind all that much. It wasn't really a guest room anymore then. Which was fine, he had tons of rooms to spare. 

Sebastian woke up Ciel promptly at the same he always did and didn't stray from the morning routine and getting him ready. They then headed downstairs to his residual office, sitting on his chair whilst looking out the window with a cup of tea. 

Arthur came downstairs about ten minutes afterwards with his hair brushed and already dressed. The demon butler heard him and left the room to approach him, telling him to step in the room he and Ciel were previously in.

The British nation sat on a loveseat, crossing his legs with a cup of tea that Sebastian offered. “So, how shall we start with this mission?” He asked. 

“Simple,” Ciel took a sip of his tea before setting it back down. “We have someone to visit.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The carriage arrived at a funeral parlor, which very much confused Arthur. Why would they go here of all places? He voiced that opinion and Sebastian simply smiled.

All three exited the ride and looked at the building in front of them. “Undertaker?” The nation read the sign out loud, tilting his head in curiosity. “How are we going to get information out of this place?”

“Just wait and see.” Ciel commanded, having Sebastian open the door for them and allowing them to step inside. As the door shut, Arthur looked around, seeing that the room was empty of people but full of coffins lying everywhere. The air inside was chilling and eerie, more so than outside in the streets of London itself. What the hell was going on?

“It seems like you brought a new guest, Phantomhive. Have you brought him as a sacrifice? I'm sure he'll do nicely.” A voice rang. 

The blonde widened his eyes and turned his head over to where the voice was coming from, seeing nothing though. As he turned his head back, he saw a creepy man standing before him suddenly. White hair draping over his eyes and enhancing that disturbing grin on his face. “Yes, nice indeed. Never had a kind like his before.” 

Arthur gave an oh-so-manly squeak and flinched away from the eerie bastard before him.

Ciel just rolled his eyes. “Enough toying around, Undertaker. I need you for something.” 

The reaper giggled, turning to the Earl. “Of course, then you know what I need too, yes? Come on! Give it to me!” He demanded needily. The younger one cleared his throat, gesturing for his butler. “Right. Sebastian?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The demon smiled and nodded for the two to leave, which Arthur didn't argue about in the slightest. 

As they stood outside, the British man spoke to the other. “So… Mind filling me in here?”

Ciel sighed, but agreed to do as asked. “That's the Undertaker. He's… an informant of sorts and will give us a clue in the right direction for this mystery.”

“Alright. Then what's with the creepy trope?”

Ciel turned his attention from the door over to Arthur. “You said you've dabbled in magic, correct?”

The nation snorted. “More than just dabbled, but yes.” 

“So then you believe in the supernatural?”

“Of course.”

Ciel let out a soft smile, looking in front again. “Well, the Undertaker is a grim reaper. Retired though.” 

Arthur raised a brow at that. Not because of the fact that the man was a grim reaper, no, he believed that. But, “Grim reapers can retire?” 

“My thoughts exactly when I found out.” The two chuckled momentarily together before stopping. 

“So, why are we outside? And what did he want?” 

Before the Earl could answer, a loud and abrupt fit of laughter filled the air. It was startling to say the least and Arthur even jumped a bit at the sudden noise. Though Ciel seemed to used to it and knew that it was their cue to go back inside.

Arthur was beyond confused when they entered back inside to see the apparent retired reaper banging down on the desk, giggling merrily to himself as Sebastian stood there idly. 

Ciel simply rolled his eyes. “He exchanges laughter for information.” The Earl mumbled over to the nation, who nodded in understanding. How weird. 

“Now, you've gotten what you wanted. Give us what we want.” The boy spoke up.

The Undertaker nodded, still chuckling a bit. “Of course, of course. I know what you want. Such a great guard dog, aren't you, my lord? Woof, woof.”

“Just shut up and give me my information. If the Queen is in peril, I need to know.”

The Undertaker pouted, playing with a strand of his own hair. “You're no fun, you know. My poor comedian is stuck with a bore like you.”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. “It is indeed a travesty,” He said, receiving a huff of offense from Ciel. “But please get to the point.”

“I was getting to the point, you impatient brat and demon!” The reaper whined. Those words made Arthur blink. “Demon?” He asked out loud. His thoughts were cut off by Ciel though.

“Then get to it!”

The Undertaker slouched on his desk, waving them all off with his hand. “So pushy.” His expression then turned back into his creepy grin and he began. “Well, I was going to say speaking of comedians, someone came by with wanting information about the Queen.” All of the sudden he began giggling over something he remembered. “And, oh! Let me tell you! He made me laugh more than your butler ever could!”

Sebastian couldn't help but grimace in jealousy over that fact. “So what did you tell him?” He asked in a bitter tone. 

“Anything he wanted! Not just about the Queen. No, no, he asked about the guard dog as well. And with the guard dog, that comes with asking about the butler as well. And during that, he asked about how great this nation really was. And with it, asked about the personification as well.” The Undertaker stated. 

“You told him about us?!” Ciel’s eyes widened slightly, as did Arthur's. Even Sebastian was a bit taken back by this information. 

If his eyes were shown, the grim reaper could be seen rolling them. “Actually he already knew about you all. He knew about your existence and what you guys really are, but just came to confirm it. He didn't know what you did specifically job-wise for the Queen, and asked about that though.” He said calmly. “So I told him.” 

“So you give him all this information but give us nothing?!” Ciel shouted.

The Undertaker tsked, shaking his finger. “I just gave you information. You know what he's like and you know what he knows.”

Arthur was done. He needed to solve this already and save his Queen. She was now the longest reigning monarch and he intended to keep the record going for a while. “Great. We know that now. So what the hell does he look like? What's his name? And what clues can you give us to trace him?” He asked sharply. 

“Geez, calm down, Mr. Britain.” Undertaker laughed momentarily. “Let's see… He was pretty scrawny actually. Got red hair. Hazel eyes. He seemed younger, like in his twenties maybe. The kid kind of seemed a bit nervous coming here as well. He didn't give me a name, but accidentally left this.” 

He went behind his desk, rummaging through it before pulling something out. “I keep anything people leave here. They may be useful to someone else!” The Undertaker held out a button to them. It was rather big, usually on something like a trench coat,which wasn't uncommon around here. “It fell off his coat in here and tried to put it back on, but couldn't, so he gave up.”

“A button?” Ciel felt exhausted from all this. A goddamn button. What were they supposed to do with that? 

“Yep.” The reaper nodded, carelessly tossing the button. Arthur and Ciel hastily tried to catch the tiny object that suddenly flown, but it kept stumbling out of their hands before Sebastian simply caught it. “And that's all the information I honestly have. So get out!” He commanded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them took their leave, heading back to the Phantomhive Manor. Upon arrival, they went into Ciel’s office space where he usually thought of what to do next.

“So we have a lead on who the person is. But how do we find him?” The Earl spoke.

“That's a very good question, my lord. Searching every trench coat in this country just for a missing button with the owner being what fits the description seems pretty tedious.” Sebastian hummed in thought. Of course, if Ciel ordered him to then he'd do it without a moment's hesitation. He'd just rather not and the Earl himself seemed like he wanted a different solution as well, giving a nod to his butler's words. 

Arthur stood there silently with his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. He wondered how exactly they could trace someone with only a button. Why, it'd be impossible unless they used-- “I can use magic.” The nation announced. 

The other two widened their eyes momentarily, seeming to forget about Arthur's powers. “Of course.” Ciel breathed out. “How…?”

England faced the two, scratching the back of his head. “Well… I'll admit it, I haven't mastered it yet, but I can try to put a tracking spell on the button and lead it to the owner.” 

“It's worth a shot, my lord.” Sebastian reasoned. 

“Yes, well, it's not like we have many other options.” Ciel shrugged. “Let's try it.”

The nation nodded. “Alright. I'll need to go back to my home. All my stuff is in there. I'll come back by the morning with the tracking spell.”

“Here,” Ciel handed the button over to Arthur who put it in his pocket. “Don't mess it up, by the way.” 

England simply rolled his eyes. “Really? I was actually planning to sabotage it and have the spell actually turn you into a bunny.”  
“Oh hush,” the Earl huffed. “Once we find this bastard, I plan on asking about his extensive knowledge of the three of us.”

“Oh, you're including me now? How sweet.” Arthur chuckled. 

“Shut up and go do your spell.” 

“Why yes, my lord.” He did a mocking bow before taking his leave and heading out the door over to his own house.

Ciel groaned, rubbing his temples as he left the room. “Good riddance to him, even if it's only for the rest of the day.” 

“Ciel! You're back!” A voice rang from the top of the stairs, shoes clacking as Elizabeth ran down to greet his fiancé in a tight hug. “I missed you, oh, so much!” 

Ciel just visibly sighed.


End file.
